Tian Yuan Continent
The Tian Yuan Continent is a vast continent with a land mass of a few dozen million kilometers. It is on a unnamed planet in the 'Tian Yuan Realm' along with the Beast God Continent, Wasteland Continent, Sea Realm, and Arctic Continent. \It is the home of the human race and their experts. This land is a place of both peace and carnage, wherein many of the places here are filled with brutal infighting and war-torn locations. In the past, the humans and the Hundred Races had waged war for the ownership of the continent and its resources. But the Hundred Races eventually lost to the humans due to Mo Tianyun's presence and the continent was henceforth named after him. Overview There are numerous countries of various size and even more cities of all size in the Tian Yuan Continent. The biggest cities were known as the Capitals and each one stretched across countless miles, and each of those Capitals were ruled by a city ruler. Each ruler was also in charge of several million up to ten million guardian soldiers. However, within the entire Tian Yuan Continent, there were only 7 Capitals while 3 of the 7 were controlled by a single strong empire. Among the strongest empires were the Karl Empire and the Felicity Empire both of which controlled two Capitals each. It was the Holy Empire that controlled the first 3 Capitals. Under the Capitals are King Cities, but King Cities were smaller than the Capitals by a huge amount. Practically every kingdom had at the very least one King City and each King City had a million guardian soldiers. Under the King Cities were the First Class Cities which had 800,000 guardian soldiers. The Second Class Cities had 400,000 guardian soldiers each. Under the Second Class Cities were the varying villages which all had their own guardian soldiers but their numbers wouldn’t reach over 50,000. Even their strength and numbers varied greatly. Technically, the Tian Yuan Continent holds an astoundingly huge population with an even higher mortality rate for cultivators. Inhabitants The Tian Yuan continent had people that all practiced something called the “Saint Force”. When their Saint Force reached the 10th level, then based on the expert’s ideology, the saint force will condense into a Saint’s Weapon. There were over 1000 shapes and each were completely dependent on the expert’s ideology. (In the Manhua, '''Saint Force' is called Soul Force)'' As a result of the Saint Weapon forming from the “Saint Force”, once it formed, it formed a special link with the expert. Most of the people on the continent are practitioners of Saint Force, although the average practitioner would be of average strength or from Saint to Saint Master. The average person wouldn’t be able to cultivate their Saint Force to the 10th level and wouldn't be able to condense it into a Saint’s Weapon. If these people don’t have the proper training and support, then they would remain at the lowest levels similar to a peasant in the mountains. Element and Attributes Some people with an outstanding gift would receive a Saint Weapon with a special attribute. These attributes were classified as Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Light, and Dark. Among these elements, light and dark were rarely seen, but were still extremely powerful. The light element was extremely strong in the healing aspect, and those who had light attributed Saint Weapons were given the title of Immortals in the Tian Yuan continent. They were given this title due to the fact that while on the battlefield, they could easily restore any damage taken. On the battlefield, if they were not killed in one strike, then they would be nearly impossible to defeat. Those with the dark element had a corrosive nature. Not only was this a troublesome element, but those with dark attributes were also in demand. At night, they could come and go as they pleased, earning them the titles of Night Lords, for the night was under their command. The rest of the 4 elements each had their own corresponding strengths. The amount of power they had depended on one’s own strength and judgement. Of course in the Tian Yuan continent, those who had a Saint Weapon with an attribute was 1 in 10 compared to those who didn’t have an attribute. On a battlefield, those with an attribute were often harder to fight against than those who didn’t. Saint's Weapon The Saint Weapons are considerably the strongest of weapons in the Tian Yuan Continent. In a war, Saint Weapons could be freely summoned at will and provide assistance to their masters to help overcome their limits. At the same time, a Saint Weapon and its master’s life were intertwined. Once the Saint Weapon is formed, then the expert would be called a “Saint”. Although all Saints are strong, an increase in one's cultivation level will mean their strength would be worlds apart. Classification In the Tian Yuan continent, the Saints are classified into 9 different levels: Saint, Great Saint, Saint Master, Great Saint Master, Earth Saint Master, Heaven Saint Master, Saint Ruler, Saint King and Saint Emperor. Within each of the levels, they are further separated into 3 levels: Lower, Middle, and Upper. In the entirety of the Saint Realm, Saints are further classified as Mortal, Saint, Origin, God and Prime. Wherein the Mortal Realm is from Saint to Heaven Saint Master and Sainthood is from Saint Ruler to Saint Emperor. Mercenaries At the same time, the Tian Yuan continent had a very prominent profession called the Mercenary. According to this book, the Tian Yuan continent had many mercenaries. These mercenaries would accomplish a variety of tasks for money, although many mercenaries would enter the Mountain Range of Magical Beasts to hunt monsters and sell the monster cores for money. Although the dangers were big, the rewards were just as generous due to monster cores being highly valued in the continent. The higher grade a monster core was, the higher priced it was. There were some high ranked monster cores that could not be bought with money alone. Treasures Monster cores were one of the most desired items in the continent. Inside the center of a monster core was a large amount of pure energy and could be absorbed by humans for a faster training speed. Absorbing the energy from a monster core was ultimately faster than trying to absorb the World Essence into one’s body. However, using the monster cores to increase the cultivation speed wasn’t a method the general populace could do without having plenty of money. Using a monster core to cultivate really did increase the cultivation rate by many times.. Because of the normal way of cultivation, one would normally have to absorb the World Essence slowly before finally converting to one’s own energy, but that couldn’t compare to the speed of a monster core. The natural Qi couldn’t compare to the pure soul energy of a monster core; after all, the soul of a monster core was the purest part of the beast. Using the energy from a monster core, the speed of cultivation would increase by 10 times. For this reason, monster cores were extremely expensive, even if it was only a Class 1 Monster Core. The average person using the Magical Stone to cultivate would normally only increase cultivation rate by two or three times. Even if the person was slightly more powerful, his or her cultivation rate would only be raised by six or seven times. 10 Protector Clans # Shenxiao Sect # Potian Sect # Yangji Sect # Yiyuan Sect # Tyrant's Blade School # Heartless School # Heaven's Incense School # Changyang Clan # Moyuan Clan # Pure Heart Pavilion Three Great Empires # Holy Empire # Felicity Empire # Karl Empire Under Holy Empire # Qinhuang Kingdom # Fire Dragon Kingdom # Budis Kingdom Under Felicity Empire # Longqi Kingdom Under Karl Empire # Hellfire City Eight Great Kingdoms # Qinhuang Kingdom # Fire Dragon Kingdom # Budis Kingdom # Longqi Kingdom # N/A # N/A # N/A # N/A Kingdoms # Mercenary City # Zhuya Kingdom # Gesun Kingdom # Blue Wind Kingdom # Skohl Kingdom # Andreas Kingdom # Hidden Dragon Kingdom # Qiangan Kingdom # Persian Kingdom # N/A Seven Capital Cities in Tian Yuan Continent # City of God - Holy Empire # City of the Heavenly Spirits - Felicity Empire # Thunder City - Felicity Empire # N/A # N/A # N/A # N/A Other * Flame City Three Great Assassination Organizations # Bloodsword Sect # Yama Hall # Underworld Sect Forbidden Zones * Death Nest - most dangerous place * Fantasy Star Ocean - second most dangerous place Trivia * The World of Forsaken Saints is considered a parallel world of the Tian Yuan Realm. * Based on the description, the Tian Yuan Continent has a land area as large or even larger than Russia. * Mortals and cultivators were different. Once cultivators began cultivating, they would have to drench their hands in blood in pursuit of greater strength. Whether it was the Tian Yuan Continent or the Saints’ World, every single expert had basically navigated through mountains of corpses to get to where they were. The truth behind their success was endless murders. This was why when cultivators died, they did not deserve sympathy. However, mortals were different. They lived short lives and were supposed to enjoy their short lives. * “Long live and a thousand years!” - Within the Tian Yuan Continent, these were the highest words of celebration that generally only the nobility of countries could hear. That was because a thousand years was the lifespan of a Heaven Saint Master. Saint Rulers and Saint Kings weren’t even able to live past ten thousand years and were generally within the thousands. References Category:Tian Yuan Realm's Continent Category:Project Null